


Kaffas

by holloway88



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cullrian - Freeform, made up magisters and nobles for the sake of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright..." Cullen felt his heart jump as he reached for his pocket, soon feeling relieved as the lump from a small punch was still in there. He had hoped he would be able to hide it better in this skin tight costume, but unfortunately it poked out like a sore thumb. He thought of all of the possibilities of what would happen when he popped the question, and how he would be able to make a graceful exit if all went wrong. Maker forbid all went wrong at a Tevinter party with other Magisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaffas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Inquisition and I am not sorry, I just finished my first play through and now I'm 20 hours into my second and have already successfully fallen in love with Dorian Pavus. Have some more shameless Cullrian fluff. There are spoilers in this so beware if you haven't finished the game or Trespasser, and also there's a little bit of blood magic and slavery mention in this since it takes place in Tevinter. Thanks for reading!

"Was this outfit really necessary, Dorian? I'm starting to believe that you just wanted to play dress up." the blonde's outfit currently was a lot more gaudy than he was used to. Dressed from head to toe in royal Tevinter clothes, he could easily be mistaken for a mage. His left shoulder was bare to allow easy movement of his arm, although he wasn't sure why he needed it considering he wasn't a mage. The commander would feel much more comfortable in his own armor, but Dorian insisted that he comply with the dress code-and Josephine backed Dorian up this time. He adjusted his hands to sit on his hips-or lack thereof-and gave his partner a look of disapproval. Dorian, on the other hand, was brimming with happiness. It made his heart soar with joy to see his loved one dressed in Tevinter fashion, it fed his pride.

"Absolutely, the other Magisters would absolutely not agree with you wearing Templar like armor." Dorian's hands fumbled with one of the buckles on Cullen's chest. They outfit was black with silver trim and buckles in the shape of snakes-to match Dorian's outfit. The Tevinter was clad in black silk and gold, with snakes spiraling around his arms, legs, and belts full of clasps. Dorian also was wearing golden jewelry which sparkled under the harsh setting sunlight that was beating down on the two men. "Plus, you look gorgeous in it." he added.

Cullen rolled his head in slight annoyance. "You're the only one who thinks that, apparently. I can hear the whispers about me in the barracks from a mile away."

"Don't mind them, amatus." Dorian purred with a grin. "Don't worry, either. I can't wait to brag about my strapping partner at the party, too. Though I bet my father won't appreciate that at all. I can picture it now, the disgusted looks he thinks he's hiding." Dorian scoffed and then shook his head. "No matter, you look stunning and tonight we will truly make it known that Tevinter is changing for the better."

"I hope you're right. How cautious do I need to be when you'll leave me by myself, by the way?"

"Let's put it this way, if anybody offers you a drink tell them I'm getting you one, and if there's food out do not eat it. You can never bee too cautions at a Tevinter party, my dear." Dorian gave a weak half smile and brought his hands together with a loud clap. "Let's get going, then. I believe we can make it fashionably late if we leave now."

"Alright..." Cullen felt his heart jump as he reached for his pocket, soon feeling relieved as the lump from a small punch was still in there. He had hoped he would be able to hide it better in this skin tight _costume_ , but unfortunately it poked out like a sore thumb. He thought of all of the possibilities of what would happen when he popped the question, and how he would be able to make a graceful exit if all went wrong. Maker forbid all went wrong at a Tevinter party with other Magisters. Cullen wanted to make the proposal special because Dorian deserves the world and all Cullen finds himself able to give him is a piece of sand. _Tevinter is the perfect place to propose to Dorian_ , Cullen thought that because of the mage's pride for his homeland that it would make an excellent place. He had decided that he would carry out his plan sometime after the party but before they left for home, that way even if everything at the party goes wrong Dorian would have this memory to make it perfect. His original plan was to propose in Fereldan somewhere secluded, but he just didn't see that happening any time soon because of their lack of trips to Fereldan. He just hoped that he'd be able to find a moment of peace amongst the party, but judging by how the party in Orlais went he was doubtful.

The ride to Tevinter was shorter than expected, they had sat in the back of a horse drawn carriage and rode from Dorian's estate to the palace where the party was being held. After the Inquisition started to become less needed, Dorian decided that he was to return to Tevinter to try and save his homeland before things there got any worse. Cullen had not taken the news well, and didn't come out of his quarters for nearly three days. At the last moment Cullen decided to join Dorian in Tevinter, despite the mage's many protests against it. Dorian was more than ecstatic to let his lover join him so they didn't have to be apart, but he was constantly worried for him. He made sure that he kept him away from any and all parties for as long as he could, but tonight he couldn't. It was starting to look bad, people were starting to talk. Whispers of how Cullen actually preferred the company of women started to float around, and of how Cullen was just using Dorian to remain of importance now that the Inquisition wasn't as needed.

Dorian was having none of it even though he has no care for what the nobles in Tevinter think of him, but he needed to remain put together if he was going to save his homeland. "Oh, one more thing," Dorian added. "Don't leave the ballroom for too long, I'm sure you remember what happened at the Winter Palace when the Inquisitor ran off to be nosy."

Cullen wrinkled his nose up at the disgusting memories of their time at the Winter Palace. The Inquisitor hadn't made it easy for them, being gone for nearly an hour almost killed them all when they couldn't come up with any more excuses for their absence. "Do not remind me of the Winter Palace, my dear."

Dorian laughed and put his hand on Cullen's back. "I won't be needing to remind you, you'll hardly be able to forget about it once we leave here." the carriage came to a stop and a guard opened the door for the two men. Dorian stepped out of it and into the moonlight looking stunning. Cullen hadn't realized how dark it had gotten so quickly, but he hoped that the darkness would hide his outfit. Cullen followed right behind his partner as they moved across the chiseled stone floor. The path was lined with trees in colorful blossom and small statues leading up to a grand rod iron door.

A man wearing an outfit similar to what he remembers of Alexius greeted them. "Welcome, Magister Pavus and Commander Rutherford, to the House of Myran. We hope you'll have a grand time here."

"Delighted to be here, Magister Myran." Dorian had become a lot more lax since they moved back to Tevinter, it's as if Josephine's personality had rubbed off on him a bit. "I'm sure Cullen and I will have a wonderful evening."

"Of course, sirs." the Magister turned away from Dorian just as quickly as he had greeted him and the man continued to walk into the house. Cullen tried not to look around in awe but he was rather curious of what other houses in Tevinter look like. Dorian had opted to keep his house more southern everywhere except the main hall where guests have to come in. He said that he didn't want to think of himself as a noble and that he'd rather think of himself the same way he did back at Skyhold _except with a better bed_ the mage added. Much to Cullen's dismay it was decorated fairly similar to that of the Winter Palace, though there was more gold decorating the walls. People had gathered in the hall in their own little circles and Cullen thanked the Maker that Dorian knew what to do because he had no idea where to even begin. Formal parties were not the Commander's favorite pass time but this one was especially nerve wracking. If the blood magic and sacrifices Dorian spoke of hadn't already spooked Cullen, then the overwhelming pressure to be perfect tonight for Dorian's sake would. Well rather it did, not to mention he still checked his pocket every ten minutes to make sure his ring was in there.

Dorian led Cullen to the main ballroom where the other magisters were gathering on the balcony. "Welcome, Magister Pavus and-I see you've brought Commander Rutherford at last, can't evade our parties any longer, no?" one of the Magisters asked as he stood overlooking the grand ballroom. "Come, come. We have much to discuss." Cullen spotted Dorian's dad sitting along the far left side of the balcony, he prayed that they wouldn't have to sit next to him. The first and last time he met Dorian's dad was three years ago at a tavern in Redcliffe, where he wouldn't let the man get a word in after Dorian started all that talk about blood magic. Cullen was disgusted and horrified for what Dorian had to endure, and he no longer taunted the man about leaving home or asked him any questions about blood magic.

"I do humbly apologize, but I've had a rather busy schedule as of late." Cullen responded as they climbed the staircase. "I'm pleased to be here tonight, thank you for the invitation." Dorian snickered under his breath and shot Cullen a brief smirk.

"Any _friend_ of Magister Pavus is a friend of mine." the man emphasized the word friend causing Cullen's blood to boil with anger. Dorian's mouth opened in protest but the magister cut him off. "Oh, of course. More than friend I see. No need to be so quick to hostility Magister Pavus, I did not mean to insult you or your _company_ of the evening." Cullen couldn't decided which insult was worse but he bit his tongue, and to his surprise so did Dorian.

"Not a problem at all, Magister." Dorian walked swiftly passed his family's table and walked to the center where the Magister was standing. "I was hoping you'd mention my company, after all he is new to these parties. It's best that everybody knows his business from the second he steps through the thresh hold." Dorian's voice was full of bitterness and he flicked his eyes towards his father. "Anyhow, we are both honored to be here."

"Of course, of course. Do come find me after the last dance, we have to discuss some things before you leave my humble abode."

"Of course." Dorian turned and led Cullen to their seats, which was thankfully on the opposite side of the balcony as Dorian's father. "Are you alright, amatus?"

"I'm more worried about you, my dear." Cullen whispered while keeping his eyes locked with Dorian's.

Dorian shook his head, "Fear not, the party hasn't even begun yet. We have plenty of time to get shit faced before we get to the bloodshed and drama." Cullen smiled and turned away, looking over at the grand ballroom as the rest of the magisters and their guests were doing. Cullen shifted a bit as his gaze started to fall upon all of the outfits of the other guests. Some were similar to he and Dorian's, but others were far more casual. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, trying to do it with as little noise from the buckles as possible. Dorian leaned in quickly, "You look lovely amatus, but they can smell fear with ease not to mention read it off your body language, do act more casual for the sake of both of us."

Cullen shifted upright and looked away from Dorian who had quickly pulled back to his own personal bubble of space. He wasn't sure what they were doing, exactly, just watching over an empty ballroom floor. That curiosity, however, did not last long to Cullen's dismay. Curiosity did kill the mabari, but he never expected the death to be so gruesome. Cullen felt his stomach churn with anxiety when a woman bound in purple shackles was brought into the center of the room. Cullen turned to look at Dorian quickly only catching a glimpse of his apologetic stare. Cullen knew what was going on and for once in his life there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Kaffas." Dorian muttered under his breath as he looked away from Cullen, whose face was absolutely heartbreaking. To think they spent all this time together fighting to end things like this, and now here Dorian was dragging him to a party where the opening act was a sacrifice. _How wonderful_ , Dorian thought as he turned his gaze to the ground. The cries of the woman were surely driving Cullen mad by now as he could sense the commander's discomfort. But really, who wouldn't be uncomfortable watching a slave be tortured right before your eyes?

Cullen bit his lip and looked down at the ground instead of at the woman. The screaming went on for another five minutes before the magister spoke again. "I'm surprised, Magister Pavus, that your lap dog did not object to this display." he released the girl from her bounds and she fell to the floor. She could be heard scrambling to leave as the magister continued to talk. "Now just what would the Inquisitor say about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure the Inquisitor would have a few choice words for you, Magister, but I am not the Inquisitor and I am a guest here tonight." Cullen spoke calmly despite how the memories of being in the circle were making him tremble.

Dorian stood quickly, "Isn't it time for the first dance, Magister? Or have you lost track of time this evening?"

The tension between the other magisters and Dorian was apparent before they had even arrived but Cullen hadn't thought that it had been this bad. Guilt flooded through Cullen's body, he hadn't realized how much danger Dorian was in every time he left for one of these awful parties. "It is getting quite late, isn't it?" the magister answered. "Alright, let us dance then."

Dorian managed to sneak Cullen into a corner where he profusely apologized for the display. "I had no idea that they were actually going to do this, they haven't nearly killed anybody in front of me in the last year... and just when I thought we were finally moving past those things." he sighed.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Dorian. I'm sure they only did it to get under you skin tonight, I knew what was involved in a Tevinter party." Cullen paused and put his hand on Dorian's chin, leaning him to look up at him. "Speaking of which, Dorian, had I known how much danger you were in coming to these things alone I would have never sent out to be in Ferelden at the time."

Dorian laughed, "Cullen, I'm fine at these things. I'm more worried for you."

"I'm serious, Dorian. I'm coming with you from now on, I can't bear the thought of...of something happening while I'm purposefully away."

"Is my big strong commander going to protect me then, is that it?" Dorian smirked.

"Yes, that is it. Starting now, which is why I think it's best that we head back to the party don't you?"

"You're absolutely right, amatus." Dorian turned and left his lover standing in the back corner of the noble's main hall. Dorian went to mingle amongst the magisters and Cullen decided to go down to the ball area to talk to some of the familiar nobles he had heard so much about from Dorian. They talked and gossiped and Cullen scouted for a secluded location, a terrace maybe, for as long as it took for the magister to finally start the next dance. Cullen danced with a noble woman from Tevinter and Dorian watched from above for Cullen's sorrowful looks. Cullen could only imagine how this must look to the nobles who were already telling rumors that Cullen wasn't interested in Dorian. After the dance Cullen finally managed to scramble away from the dance floor, _barely with his life_ he might add, and found his way back to Dorian's side. 

"Then I said that the south was very charming and rustic and the Inquisitor wouldn't stop laughing. Oh, there you are, amatus, please join us we were just talking about the time the Inquisitor nearly killed me for calling the south charming and quaint."

"Don't forget rustic." Cullen sauntered close to Dorian.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" the magisters were all laughing and Dorian was acting as if he was drunk, well if he were a good drunk. Normally a drunken Dorian can barely stand let alone hold a good conversation with a group of nobles, _he must not trust these people_ Cullen thought. The rest of the night consisted of Cullen managing to not stutter one bit when talking with the other magisters and dancing with at least five other people. He held his breath the entire time worried that he might step on their feet, which would most likely get him killed. During his final dance he finally spotted the best location to pop the question to Dorian, but he started to get second thoughts about the whole thing.

 _Should I really do it in the palace, or should I have the carriage stop somewhere? Oh, Maker, help me_. He said a prayer during that dance and chickened out again, sheepishly joining Dorian once more. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt." Cullen said when he saw that Dorian and the Magister were talking privately.

"It is no problem, Commander." the magister said.

"You can tell the carriage to prepare itself, that we will be off soon." a hint of anticipation was in his voice which caused Cullen's stomach to flip. He clenched his jaw and nodded a curt goodbye to the two of them. He hated to leave Dorian alone when he could sense the bad air, but he couldn't stay when he had been dismissed. He took the time instead to look at a map of the area that the Inquisitor had given him before he left Skyhold. After finally finding the carriage and their riders he asked the mages to prepare it for them, using a spell that would enchant the carriage to take them back to Dorian's palace, after a small detour to an arched grove near a lake.

Cullen sat down in the carriage seat holding the small black pouch in his hands. He rubbed the ring and said a prayer of good fortune, hoping that no matter what happened tonight Dorian would still be able to care for him. He hadn't really worked out how he was going to say it, or how he was going to get Dorian out of the carriage in the middle of the night to go walk in the woods, but he thought that he would do it somehow. "The NERVE of some people, I swear!" Dorian burst into the carriage with a loud declaration of irritation. Cullen's heart stopped as he shoved his parcel back into his pocket and nervously smiled at Dorian. "You're acting a bit strange, but I'm going to assume it's from the wine."

"Nothing is strange, Dorian. Did I make a fool of you tonight?" Cullen asked.

Dorian rolled his eyes and touched Cullen's face with his palm. "No, amatus. You were perfect, you are perfect." he nudged Cullen's head with his own and smiled. "Now let's get out of here, I do rather need a bath after that ordeal." the carriage started to move and Cullen's heart started to race. _There's no way I can hide the obvious detour_ , he thought.

"Do you mind if we take a quick detour, my dear?" Cullen's voice was shaky and he was nervous, there was no way Dorian didn't think something was up.

Dorian's eyebrow raised and his eyes narrowed. "Is it a naughty detour? You do know that I'm sure the magisters have some sort of bug in this magical carriage to watch us, right?"

Cullen laughed, "Not quite. Let them watch, it will be okay."

"Alright, but if you start acting up I may have to bind you." he winked but something told Cullen that Dorian was being completely serious. They road for a while until they finally halted in a very dark, very green forest. Cullen stepped out and held open the door for Dorian. According to the mages that rigged this carriage, it would start driving again once they got back inside and closed the door. Cullen felt rushed nonetheless, especially with Dorian's constant questions. "Cullen, where are we going? You're starting to freak me out, taking me to a dark forest like this." he said.

"Don't worry, Dori. It's okay." Cullen smiled as his hand touched the parcel again. "We're almost there." Truthfully Cullen had no idea how far away they were but he could smell the water and that told him that he was getting close. Once they arrived there were bugs lighting up all around the lake, creating a soft glow under the bright moonlight.

"Well it is pretty but I can't help but wonder why we're here, Cullen?"

Cullen's heart lurched and his mouth ran dry. Suddenly he had no idea what he was going to say. He looked at Dorian under the light of the moon and bugs and saw how _handsome_ he looked, how _gorgeous_ he was. "I just...um..." he cleared his throat, he was trying to make this romantic and traditional but nothing would come out. "Wow, you're perfect." was all he could say.

"Thank you, amatus, but you did not bring me to the middle of nowhere to tell me that I look good."

Cullen felt like he was on fire, he could hardly move. "Dorian, I can't believe that you're mine." he was staring at him with awe as Dorian smiled and shook his head. "No, really, I just... I've been meaning to tell you all these things about you and now I can't stop saying them I won't stop saying them. Dorian, you're just so perfect in every way and I just... marry me." it was rushed, shaky, and came out as more of a statement than a question.

"What?" Dorian dropped his arms to his side and looked at Cullen with wide eyes.

"I, um... I love you, Dorian," Cullen reached for the ring in his pocket and slipped it out with unsteady hands. "I mean, I really do and I was hoping that you love me too, but I also... um... marry me?" he pushed the ring towards Dorian again. It was made of black onyx in a spiral shape that came out as snakes on either side of the moonstone in the center. Dorian didn't say anything and just stared at Cullen with wide eyes, Cullen wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Dorian rushed forward and pulled Cullen into a tight hug, "Yes, amatus, yes." Cullen wasn't sure if Dorian was crying or not but he didn't want to ask. Dorian had always been the type to never think anybody would want to be with him, but Cullen never really pictured his life going any other way.

"Yes... yes? Yes!" Cullen breathed happily and laughed a little. "Put it on, Dorian. You have to put it on." he pulled away and pushed the ring towards his fiance. Dorian slid it into his finger and now Cullen was pretty sure he was crying.

"I thought you were going to break up with me, you know." Dorian came back to pull Cullen into another tight hug. "But I do say I rather prefer this outcome." he smiled.

"I do as well." Cullen replied and rested his head against Dorian's shoulder.

"I still need a bath, if you'd care to join me back at the house?" Dorian smirked and grabbed Cullen's ass as they turned to walk back to the carriage.

Cullen laughed and shook his head, "Of course, I can't let you bathe alone now can I? The washroom might be full of blood thirsty nobles."


End file.
